Jerks And The Beanstalk
(En:) |written by=(En:) Michael Sorich |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 26, 2003 (En:) May 15, 2003 |continuity= }} Tommy, Katsuharu, and the others are taken to Beanstalk Village, where the Royal Knights are attempting to find the key to the 's beanstalk so they can scan it. While Tommy and the others try to help the Mamemon, the other warriors try to find a way to the village before the Knights wreak any more havoc. Summary After Tommy and the other children captured by and , Takuya and the remaining try and catch up to Tommy. They ask the Trailmon to help them, but most are too scared to try, and they only manage to get on one by jumping on when it tries to drive off to escape them. They come to a broken bridge so the kids start to rebuild it from the tracks behind the Trailmon. Meanwhile, Crusadermon and Dynasmon have locked up Tommy and the other kids, along with the inhabitants of Beanstalk Village, the . The Mamemon explain that after Katsuharu and his friends helped them to build their village and planted the beanstalk, the two came and asked for the village's key. Saying they didn't know where it was, the Mamemon were locked up. The other DigiDestined manage to convince the Trailmon to help them, and after a hectic, roller-coaster ride, end up at the village, only to be attacked by Crusadermon and Dynasmon. The Mamemon succeed at opening the cage for the kids to escape, only for the eldest Mamemon to get captured and held as ransom for the village's key. While Takuya and Koji, as and , fight the Royal Knights, the other kids get the Mamemon on to the Trailmon. Eventually, to save his friends and family, the elder tells Dynasmon the key to the village is at the top of the beanstalk. The Village's fractal code is scanned, with the kids barely escaping. In the end, the elder shows Katsuharu a spare beanstalk seed, and Katsuharu lets Tommy get him back by pushing him on to the Trailmon that takes him, , Chiaki, and Teruo home. Featured Characters (2) *Chiaki (2) *Teruo (2) *Takuya Kanbara (8) *Zoe Orimoto (8) *Koji Minamoto (8) *Koichi Kimura (8) *J.P. Shibayama (8) |c4= * (8) * (8) * (8) * (24) |c5= *Trailmon (Mole) (16) *Trailmon (Franken) (17) *Trailmon (Buffalo) (18) *Trailmon (Angler) (19) *Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) (20) *Trailmon (Worm) (21) * (23) |c6= * (22) |c7= *' ' (6) *' ' (6) |c9= * (25) * (25) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON2=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON2=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes "Only creeps like you would do something this low!" :— Katsuharu informs the kettle that it is, in fact, black. Elder Mamemon: "I don't care what happens to me!" Dynasmon: "We don't care what happens to you either." :— Solid burn, man. "Why do you care so much about Digimon? Certainly I have value, but common Digimon are just data." :— Behold Crusadermon, the queen of narcissists. Other Notes . *The English title is a reference to the folktale '' . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Der geheimnisvolle Schlüssel